Filed Under X
by Lady Shadowfire
Summary: Rating for some blood and gore talk, crossover with X-files, and of course, if you've read my bio, you know who my main character is. *Chap 4 is up* Read & review! That's and order!
1. Weyr on the Hunt

I don't own any of 'em. Well, except for the bad guy and the Sheriff, and the coroner, okay, anyone you don't recognise, I own. There. Happy? Good. Oh, and this chapter is kinda short, but don't worry, you'll be getting more of them soon. 

Filed Under X

Mutants aren't very well known in this day and age. Most of it has been hushed up by the highest levels of the government, while the rest has been reported to be nothing more then a mad man with some kind of strange machine or something like that. Therefore, no one really believes the X-men are anything but terrorists with really good technology.

Snow Valley,

March 5, 12:15 am

Deana looked around, trembling, cold sweat rolling down her back.

'Maybe it got bored. Maybe it left.'

Slipping carefully through the woods, stumbling only slightly over the tree roots, she extended her senses and asked the trees where the creature was. The trees refused to answer. Even more frightened now, she tried to call the nearest telepath.

__

Ms Frost? Jono? M? Her mind screamed the words, begging for someone to hear her.

__

De…where…you…omin…hid…Jubi…

Deana drew a sharp breath, shocked that a telepath as strong as Emma Frost couldn't cut through the static. Something bad was going on if the astral was sending this much static through the communication lines. The only comfort she had was the sense that Ms Frost had sent Jubilee out. Jubes was the only one with the experience and power to take on this creature, seeing as she was the only one it wouldn't attack. 

Grrrrrrr

Deana stifled a scream and began to run again. It wasn't enough. The creature had her. This time she screamed for real and the trees around her responded finally. 

With a blinding flash of green light, Deana died, and the creature released her body. Dead meat was not what it needed. With an almost human like sigh the creature padded off, knowing full well that the Other One was coming to look for her pack mate. While the other two leggers were considered prey, the Other One was not a thing to be messed with. 

Jubilee watched as it walked away, head hanging down as if it had been shamefully defeated. For a moment she almost attacked, but she knew she'd never reach it before it disappeared. Besides this was unusual. The Weyr was not one who normally gave up on anything. And this time it hadn't even ripped an arm off or anything. Turning back to where Deana was lying, Jubilee was about to go and take her back to the med lab when she heard the voices coming from the other side of the woods.

"Over here! I think I see something!" First one, then two, then three men ran out into the small clearing and gathered around the young mutant girls' body.

"Geeze, is she alive?" The first man bent down to check her pulse, and Jubilee finally recognised him as Jonas Marshal. He was one of the few hunters who still worked around the Snow Valley area. 

"No pulse. She's already going cold. Dead. Mike, go back and call the cops. And keep your gun ready, these look like some kind of wolf bite."

Jubilee moved back into the shadows as Joe scanned the area, glad that her new Gen X uniform was black and dark blue rather then the bright red and yellow that would have shown her up straight away. She waited until he turned back to the corpse in front of him then slipped away. Frosty was going to blow a gasket over this. 

FBI Headquarters, New York, 

March 5, 08:12 am

Scully knew as soon as she walked into the office that she was about to get roped into something bad. The very look on Mulder's face as she walked through the door told her so.

"What is it this time?" Mulder chuckled at her dry tone and handed over the case file.

"Werewolves in Massachusetts. A young girl, 15 years old, found in the woods just out side of her boarding school. Unknown cause of death. Suspected that she died of fear, because there are wolf bites all over her, but none that could have caused her to die. Second case in two months."

"And this leads to werewolf? There are still normal everyday wolves around the smaller towns you know."

"I know, but on the first case, where the body was found torn to pieces, a witness reported that a creature that seemed to be half wolf, half human had been seen running away from the body. Again, in this mornings case, the local trackers found that the wolf prints around the girls body were too big to be normal and the shape was slightly distorted." He got out of his chair and grabbed his car keys. "And both deaths happened on the night of the full moon." With a happy smile, he walked out and gestured for her to hurry up. Scully rolled her eyes at him, but followed. This sounded like another one of their normal everyday X-files. 

Snow Valley,

10:20 am

Dana Scully parked the rented car outside the medical lab and gestured to it.

"Why does this town need a separate lab from the hospital? I mean, it's just a small town, and there isn't bound to be any medical research going on up here."

"Maybe they get a lot of strange deaths around here. It's half lab, half morgue right? Maybe the locals don't like the thought of having dead bodies so close to their hospital patients so they asked the government to fund a little out of the way morgue."

"Okay, when you start sounding like the rational one, something scary is about to happen." Mulder grinned, but otherwise ignored the statement and hopped out of the car. Scully grabbed her briefcase and followed him into the building. Two men were leaning over a desk, looking at some medical records when they walked in. The taller, younger one stood up and nodded grimly to them.

"You must be the FBI we were promised. 'Bout time someone took this seriously. I'm Sheriff Michael Walter. The police chief is out on his long overdue vacation so I was left in charge of this case. This is our local coroner, Dr William Macleod."

Scully nodded and pulled out her badge in a long time ritual, aware that Mulder was doing the same thing. 

"I'm Special Agent Dana Scully, this is Special Agent Fox Mulder. Has the body already been autopsied?"

"Just finished five minutes ago actually. It's still on the exam table if you want to have a look now." Dr Macleod gestured for the two agents to follow him, leaving the sheriff to continue looking at the other medical records.

"Is there anything special about the body I should know? Something that may have indicated the cause of death?" Macleod winced slightly then looked over his should at the agents as he stopped at the lab door.

"I think you'd better actually see the body before I explain the unusual circumstances we have at the moment." He pushed his way through the door, leaving Mulder and Scully to exchange confused glances. When they followed him through, they finally realised why he was so nervous. 

The girl lying on the exam table had bright green hair, and her skin was a strange shade of brownish green that looked like tree bark. Macleod didn't even blink at the sight; he just reached over to a shelf on the wall and picked up a small jar of green sap. He handed it to Scully and waited for the questions.

"What is this?"

"That, my friend, is our young ladies blood. Her guardian has, on behalf of the girls parents, refused to let us do an internal autopsy, but it wouldn't really mater, as nothing in her body would be recognisable to us. She's not exactly human you see." Mulder was staring at the body, surprised.

"She's not little, and she's female. Well that blows that theory." The two doctors blinked at him, though Scully snapped out of it fairly quickly.

"You aren't seriously suggesting that she's some kind of alien, Dr Macleod?"

The old man blinked at her and then barked a short laugh. He ran a hand through his brown/grey hair and stared at the two of them.

"Agent Scully, I can't believe that you live in New York of all places, and have yet to hear of a mutant. Deana Wendel is a mutant. Or should I say, was a mutant."

"A mutant?" Mulder frowned, trying to remember where he had heard that word before. "You mean one of those people that Senator Creed had been raging about?"

"Of course. Well, now that I think about it, I suppose most mutants wouldn't stay in the larger cities when the government was actively hunting them. But we get quite a lot of mutants out this way. They normally don't stay long, but no one really holds a grudge against them. Not enough to do what they did to Deana here or the little boy who got torn up last month." He frowned at them again then walked over to the office on the other side of the lab and came back with a stack of sheets. 

"Here, Agents. You'd better have a read through these before you go tackling the job of trying to find a mutant killer." He pulled some keys out of his pocket and threw them to Mulder. "There's a little apartment building out the back of the labs you can stay in. You'll both have full access to what's in here. Agent Scully, I'll put Deana back in her box until you've read through that stuff. Until you have a better understanding of mutant physiology, it won't do much good to leave her out." Scully nodded, already engrossed in what she was reading.

Sheriff Walter walked in, keeping his eyes on anything except the corpse on the table and nodded to the three living people in the room.

"I was going to go up to the school this morning, ask a few questions about what Deana was doing out that late, you know the normal questions. Figured I might wait for you two. Anyone want to come?" His voice was pleading one of them to come. Scully ignored him, frowning at the stuff in her hands. Mulder sighed and shook his head at his partner.

"I'll come. Don't bother about her. Once she starts reading this sort of stuff she'll be completely out of it until she's finished." Mulder dangled the apartment keys in front of her and grinned as she took them with out looking. "Lead the way Sheriff."


	2. Mutants at Mass?

*glares at Ray and Moonie* would anyone like to explain why gremlins carrying plot bunnies have invaded my home? No? I didn't think so. LEM, thank you for your kind review, and as for you two, *points fingers at the gremlin culprits* one of these days I'm going to send a rampaging gremlin horde to your houses, turn the ruins into shiny silver and gold and then send Dragon for a visit.

Oh, and as before, I don't own the X-ers, just the characters that you don't recognise.

Chapter 2 

Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.

10:53 am

"Is it just me being paranoid or are you afraid to go in there?" Sheriff Walter had trundled the car to a stop, just short of the school gate.

"You would be too, if you had meet the headmasters of the school. And some of the students. Let me give you a piece of advice. Stay away from the students, be as polite and respectful as possible to the Headmistress and try your best to get on the friendly side of the Headmaster." He finally moved the car up to the gate, leaving Mulder to think over what he had just said.

::Xavier's. Who is it?::

"Sheriff Walter and Special Agent Mulder to see the Headmasters."

The gate opened up, without a reply from the intercom, letting them drive through.

When they got to the end of the driveway, they were met with the sight of a giant mansion, that looked nothing whatsoever like a school. On the steps of the front door, two young women were waiting for them. Mulder gave them a quick once over as he got out of the car.

The older one was a dark skinned, black haired woman who looked like she should belong in a palace. Her nose was up in the air and she was looking at them like they were a waste of her time. Her clothes, which were a far cry from being a school uniform, looked like the kind of pants suit that Scully would wear. 

The other girl, probably around eighteen years of age, seemed slightly more friendly, and except for the same long black hair as the other girl, seemed to be a complete opposite. She was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt, with a purple leather duster over it. Her skin was the colour of Chinese royalty and if he had to guess, he'd say she had the same brown almond shaped eyes as was common with Asian women. He couldn't tell however, because she had blue tinted glasses on, and didn't seem to want to take them off.

"Sheriff, Agent. I am Monet St Croix and this is Jubilation Lee. If you would please follow us, Ms Frost and Mr Cassidey are waiting to talk to you." Monet nodded at them sharply, while Jubilation just shook her head and opened the front door, gesturing for them to follow her friend. Monet was already striding down a corridor by the time that the men followed her in, and Jubilation sighed. 

"Sorry about the welcoming committee, but Monet's still upset that Deana is gone. She'll probably act like a total snob until this whole thing is sorted out and she doesn't have to be reminded of it." Jubilation led the way at a slower pace. She took them down to halls and through a large living area, then through some more halls.

"This place is big. Where is everyone?"

"School holidays, Agent. Only the kids who can't afford to go home for the week, or don't have a home to go to are still here. I think there's about…seven of us. No, six now."

"Were you one of Ms Wendel's friends?"

"Well…I suppose you could say that. But it would be more accurate to call me her…social adviser." She grinned at the looks on their faces. "I don't usually hang with the younger kids, but when one of them needs advice, like 'what do I do about this boy who really likes me', they come to me for it. Plus, me being one of her teachers doesn't really make for a buddy-buddy friendship."

"You're a teacher?" Both males frowned.

"Assistant self-defence teacher." Again she grinned at their looks. "I used to compete in martial arts tournaments, so when Bansh, sorry, Mr Cassidey wanted some help in the SD classes, he asked me. I train some of the little kids in how to fend off an attacker bigger then them, and with Deana, I was showing her some basic karate moves. She's only been at the school for a few months, so she didn't know any more then that." She stopped at a door where Monet was already waiting for them then knocked and walked in without seeming to wait for a reply.

Sitting behind the big oak desk was a woman dressed in a completely white almost skin-tight suit. Her hair was platinum blond and she had the look of someone who was about to bite your head off if you didn't explain yourself quickly. Standing next to her, leaning against the wall, was a tall red haired man dressed in a Celtic's jacket and plain jeans. These two adults had the same, opposite but similar thing going on that Jubilation and Monet had. It was very weird to see.

"Ah, Agent Mulder, a pleasure to meet you. And a pleasure to see you again Sheriff Walter. Thank you Jubilee, Monet." Both girls nodded, Jubilee stared at the woman for a second longer, while Monet left, then nodded again and followed. Mulder frowned. That was weird. Like she had been receiving more instructions, but without words.

"Sit down, lads. Make yer selves comfortable. Now, in case ye be wonderin', Agent, this here is Emma Frost, my co-Headmaster, and I myself am Sean Cassidey." The thick Irish brogue made Mulder start and turn his attention back to the man against the wall. The Sheriff hadn't turned away the whole time, instead choosing to stare at the desk, eyes firmly not looking at either adult. 

"Nice to meet you, though I'd like to give you my condolences on the loss of your student." Emma Frost stared at him straight in the eyes, and for a second Mulder thought he could feel something creeping around in his brain.

"Thank you Agent Mulder. I'm sure you both have a number of questions to ask though, so the sooner I can get this over with the better. I still have a number of other students to console over the loss themselves."

"Understood."

"Of course Ms Frost. First, could you tell us what Ms Wendel was doing out in the woods at that time of night?"

"She was meditating actually. I'm sure you both know by now, Deana was a mutant. Her powers were to commune with flora and occasionally fauna. We're not sure how, but we do know that if she doesn't meditate at some point in the day or night, then her mind overloads and she'll go into shock. I'm not quite sure how to explain it more clearly then that without a full genetics display and a scientist to talk to you."

"Why wasn't someone with her when she was out 'communing'?" 

"Because, lad, none of us kenned (knew) the gal was out there. We all thought that the wee lass had done her med during the afternoon. When young Jessa, Dea's room mate, came down to tell us, it was already past midnight. The older students split up and went lookin' for the lass. Jubilation found ol' Jonas and his son keepin' an eye on her body, while Michael went to call the police." 

"What did Jubilation do after that?" Mulder could tell that there was something more then that, but he wasn't sure what. 

"Jonas made her stay down there with them, afraid that whatever attacked Deana would attack her." Mulder noticed that all three of the people in the room were avoiding something.

"Would she be able to take my partner and myself to the crime scene?" The headmasters exchanged glances, then as if on cue Jubilation Lee stepped into the room.

"Jubilee, would you go down with Agent Mulder and gather up his partner, then take them to where Dea died?"

"Yeah, sure, Frosty." Jubilee leaned up against the wall and waited, as if she knew this wasn't over yet. Walter nodded and turned back to the others. 

"Do you have any idea what killed her?" Completely startled, Mulder stared at him. Emma on the other hand seemed to think it was a perfectly normal question. 

"I'd hazard a guess that she accidentally stumbled into the wolf territory. We do have a local pack near here, remember. Plus, it is just coming into spring. They're bound to be starving."

"True. If we have any other questions, would you mind if we come back?"

"You're welcome any time. Jubilation, behave yourself." Jubilee was still wearing her glasses, but Mulder was sure she was rolling her eyes. 

"Yeah, yeah."

Jubilee led the way back out, grabbing her purse on the way.

Mulder opened the car door for her, while Sheriff Walter got in the back. They rode back to town in absolute silence. Mulder was thinking, while the sheriff was trying not to fidget from the closeness of one of Xavier's students. Jubilee was thinking of how she was going to handle this whole situation. She was starting to think she should call Wolvie and mount a hunting party. 

They pulled up around the back of the labs and walked through to the morgue. Mulder smiled when he saw that his partner was still reading through all the papers.

"Scully." The red head finally looked up and finally noticed she had company.

"Oh, you're back. You wouldn't believe some of the stuff I've been reading. We have to have a talk with Skinner about this. Apparently the government has been keeping mutants all over the country a secret. Half our cases could have been solved if they hadn't interfered some how." She pulled out a piece of paper and handed it over.

"This shows how over half the homeless kids in Los Angeles are either there because they are mutants, or because their parents were and were killed for it. I don't know if that's accurate but I'd like to find out."

"Actually it's very accurate." Jubilee came into view and held her hand out. "Names Jubilation Lee. You can call me Jubilee though."

"Dana Scully, just Scully to my friends." They shook hands, and then Scully looked at the papers in her hand. "How do you know that's accurate?"

"Because I know the woman who wrote it. Plus I spent my younger years on the streets of LA myself, so I have first hand knowledge. Are you coming to the crime scene? If not, then the rest of us had better hurry, 'cause I have to be back to the school in time for class or Frostbite is going to blow."

"Sure." She blinked. "You know where the crime scene is?"

"I was one of the first on it. Deana is, was, one of my students." She paused and waited for Scully to gather her stuff. Mulder walked up and added to the conversation. 

"Yeah, she teaches self-defence. Cool, mmm?" Scully looked at her slightly hyper active partner and pulled out a white paper bag. Mulder took it without question and began to eat sunflower seeds. Jubilee and Walter exchanged looks, then gave a questioning glance to Scully.

"It calms him down." She shrugged and gestured for them to go. Walter said goodbye, leaving Jubilee to show the way. Ten minutes later they were standing in the closest parking lot to the woods. 

"Follow me, and I suggest you keep your guns drawn. This is wolf territory, and they really don't like so many humans going through their pack lands."

"What about you?"

"Oh, the wolves around here know the scents of the peeps from the school. They won't attack us unless they're staving, or we attack first. I'm more then safe here."

"But Ms Frost thought it was the wolves who attacked Deana." Jubilee was silent for a while. She led them about another hundred meters before she said anything else. 

"Dea hadn't been at the school long enough for the pack to know her scent. If she had arrived during spring or summer, there wouldn't have been a problem. The pack normally spends its time up around the school during the summer, hunting deer and stuff. They know that any humans on the school grounds won't hurt them, and since they come to our territory without harm, they allow us limited access to their territory. At least, that's what the guest psychologist told us during the lectures last year."

Finally they got to the taped off area, where a rough string outline showed where Dea's body had been. Jubilee stopped outside of the tape, smiled at the deputy who was on guard duty and let the Agents do their work. 

Mulder stared around him as he entered the tapped off area. He couldn't believe how strange this was.

"Scully, are you seeing this?"

"I don't understand what's happened here…Deputy, any clues as to how this area got like this?"

"Not really ma'am. You'd be better off askin' Jubilee. She's got more experience with mutant stuff like this."

"Mutant…Jubilee, how'd all these trees die like this? And this patch of grass…?" Jubilee was leaning up against the closest living tree, looking anywhere but at the crime site. 

"Deana's mutation. When she died, she destroyed the life force of everything near her. The grass where her body was actually grew because of the excess energy she gave off when her…life essence went out of her. It's a self-defence mechanism. She's showed before that if something attacks her, and she's desperate enough, she can take their energy and use it against them. She couldn't control it though; otherwise the body of whatever attacked her would have been lying next to her as well. So far the theory is, she tried to use that defence and hit the trees instead of the person/creature."

"That's amazing. And dangerous."

"All creatures are dangerous Scully. It's just part of nature, kill or be killed. Humans didn't have the physical strength to kill something like a lion or some other large predator, so instead they grew the brains to create tools to do the job." Mulder was grinning at her.

"You sound like a philosopher. And you're what, only eighteen?"

"Well, like I said, street kid. You learn to grow up fast on the streets or you don't grow up at all." Jubilee crouched against one of the trees; suddenly more interested in the grass at her feet than the people looking at her.

Scully stopped walking around the clearing and took a good look at one of the paw prints that had been marked out by evidence tape.

"Mulder, look at this." She gestured at the print and then outlined it with her finger. "You see the toes here? Too far apart, and too long to be a proper wolf. It does look like a cross between human and wolf, except that this part here," She gestured at the heel of the print. "Is too narrow, and it has this extra claw indent. That's more like a cat feature then anything else." She moved over to the next print. "This one is the front leg, I think. See, it has two more claw imprints on the back, and here the toes are almost like fingers, they're so long."

"So it's definitely something not natural…unless…Jubilee?" Jubilee looked up at him; her eyes still covered by her glasses. "Are there any kind of mutants who can make this kind of foot print?"

"…Well…there's a lycanthrope who has something similar, but she's over in Scotland at the moment, and besides, she barely has the will to harm an insect even when she transforms into her werewolf form, let alone rip apart a human body."

"But it is possible that this is a mutant?"

"Possible, but not bloody likely dude. This thing attacks only on full moons, and apparently only to get food during that time. There are a lot of feral type mutants around, but even when they get at their worst, they don't act this way. They'll follow the rules of whatever animal it is that their mutation takes after, canine or feline. This thing here is outside of animal behaviour. Jonas is positive on that." She stopped talking and lifted her head as if listening.

"All of you, stay still. Don't move, and do not make any loud threatening gestures. We have company." She twisted from her crouch into a kneeling position and cocked her head to one particular area of bushes. Behind her, the deputy, Mulder and Scully stood absolutely still, waiting to see what was going on.

From under one set of bushes, a large grey and black wolf stepped forward, looked at the other humans on the dead grass, then looked at Jubilee. Finally it stepped toward her and nudged her hand with its nose.

"Well hi to you too." Jubilee's voice was almost singing as she held her hand out for inspection. The wolf sniffed her hand, licked it, then turned and loped back into the undergrowth. Jubilee sighed with relief.

"That was lucky. I think if you lot are finished with this area, we should leave. Now. You too Robbie." She nodded toward the deputy and he started to breathe again. 

"Sure. I was only stayin' here to make sure no one tampered with the sight till the feds had a look. But Jubie here is right. The wolves have been prowling around this area all morning. We should leave soon."

"I don't think there's anything more we can see anyway. Scully?"

"Yeah. I think now would be a good time to go back to the lab."

The deputy pulled the tape down from the trees and picked up the string from around the evidence. 

"Sheriff Walter already got the photos on all this any way." The four of them walked back to the cars, where Jubilee stopped at the edge of the camping ground car park. 

"If there isn't anything else, I'd better get back to the school. I'm late for class."

"Yeah, sure. We'll drop you off."

"No need Mulder. It only takes five minutes to get through the woods, and before you say it," She held a hand up to stop him. "I'm perfectly safe in there. It's day time, and the wolves already know I'm here, so they won't attack."

"Alright. If we need any more help with mutants and things, would you mind if we contacted you?"

"Hey, anytime Scully. Just call the school. If I'm not there, there are a few others who know a bit about mutants."

The agents nodded thanks and said goodbye, while the deputy just waved, and Jubilee loped back into the woods in the same manner that the wolf had.

"There is something really strange about her, you know." Mulder frowned as he watched her disappear. "You notice the people here seem to be really uneasy around her?"

"The deputy didn't look that uneasy to me. He called her Jubie." They looked over to where the deputy was putting all the tape and string in his truck. He suddenly looked a lot more comfortable then he had been five minutes ago. "Then again, maybe he's just a really friendly person by nature. But I don't see why she'd make anyone tense up."

"Except that she has contact with mutants. From what I remember of Senator Creed's campaign, being friendly with mutants is enough to get the FoH on your case like that." He snapped his fingers then caught his partners look. "FoH, Friends of Humanity. Sort of like the KKK for anyone different from them. And I do mean anyone different. I'm not sure if it's just for mutants alone."

"You would know. Maybe that is it. From the statistics I read on those papers, it would mount up to being a traitor to the human race or something. Really though, from a scientific point of view, mutants are just humans with genetic anomalies." They waved goodbye as the deputy got in his truck and took off. 

"Come on. I wanna have a look through the case file again. Something's wrong here."

"Aside from the fact that there is a mutant in the morgue with no possible cause of death. And something that could possible be a mutant werewolf in the forest."

"Yup. Aside from that."


	3. Who's who in the world of victims?

*ducks flying objects* What?! It didn't take me _that_ long to get the damn thing out. By the way, Ray, where'd ya get that coffee? Nummy! *floats of in caffeine induced haze*

Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters,

March 5, 12:40pm

Jubilee pulled her uniform over her head and sighed as she made sure the skintight unstable molecule uniform fit snuggle. Middle of the day practise. And she was the teacher.

"What is Frosty thinking? I mean really."

"She's probably thinking you're the only one with the smarts to keep those three in line." Jubilee scrunched her nose as Angelo walked in and gave her the once over. 

"Yeah, but really, classes today? Their team mate just brought the farm and they don't even understand the whole of it, and she wants me to run them through classes?" She shook her head and began to add the necessary accessories to her outfit. They would be working in the Danger Grotto again, considering the woods were now of limits to anyone except Jubilee.

"Speakin' of the whole of it, chica. Frosty's pulling some strings and we're going in tonight." Jubilee nodded then went to find her three students. 

Lab apartment,

02:15pm

"Oh boy."

"You have something?" Scully looked up from where she was resting on the couch to see her partner's stark white face. 

"It's going to attack again."

"What?"

"The creature, werewolf, whatever it is. It attacks on the night of the full moon right? We have last months, this month and the cases two years ago to back that up. But this month was different. The victims from the other cases died from blood lose, after they had lost a limb or two right? So they were alive at the time of dismemberment. This month Deana died of something else, and whatever it was didn't dismember it."

"So the hunters scared it off before it had a chance."

"Maybe, but what if instead of just meat, this creature is hunting for live food? It didn't get its food, so it will probably hunt again tonight." Scully watched as he paced, then something else occurred to her. She dived for the stack of reports and began to sort the autopsy reports out on to the coffee table in front of her. "What?"

"Not live food, Mulder. Well not just live food anyway. Look at this. First, we have Deana." She handed her file over to her partner. "Deana could take energy from around her and send it out to somewhere else." She took another report and skimmed it, then nodded. "This was last months. A boy named Lachlan Smith. Twelve years old, was a mutant with the ability to make sonic waves. According to his parents, he wasn't very strong, but he could still shatter bullet proof glass if he needed to." She handed that file over as well. 

"Now this is where it gets to guess work. Third victim we have is from two years ago. A man around forty years old, apparently a hermit, known only as Ben. We assume that he was human, but what if he was a mutant? Forth, from the month before Ben was killed, a woman bleed to death after what was thought to be a wolf ripped her arm off. It says here that she was camping, and that she had a kid, a little girl. The little girl was never found. Now this part really is guesswork, but…" She drew a deep breath. 

"The marks on the arm that was torn off, show that the wolf bit her about five inches below the shoulder. Normally, a wolf would take an arm below the elbow because it would give more leverage. So what if this woman dived in front of the wolf and let it grab her, because it was trying to take the girl instead? The mother was a normal human being, they have a sample of her DNA on file, but no one knows is the girl was human or not."

"You think this thing is going after mutants?"

"Maybe. I'd have to ask Jubilee some questions…if this thing is going after mutants…where is it going to find some around here?"

They exchanged glances, and then Scully grabbed her keys.

Xavier's,

02:45pm

::Xavier's?::

"Special Agents Mulder and Scully. We need to speak to Jubilation Lee."

::Jubilee is not available at the moment Agents. Is this urgent?::

"'Fraid so. She told us we could speak to someone else if she couldn't be here."

The agents exchanged glances at the silence from the intercom, then the gates opened.

::Someone will meet you at the front door Agents.::

When they got to the front door, Monet was waiting for them. 

"Agent Mulder, and you must be Agent Scully. I am Monet St Croix. I take it you have some questions about mutants?"

"How did you know-"

"Jubilee warned us that you may want to talk. Please, follow me." She took them, at a much slower pace then last time, into what appeared to be a teachers' kitchen. She gestured for them to sit, then turned a kettle on. "Tea? Coffee?"

"Coffee thank you. White for both of us." Scully smiled at the woman, but got only a frosty look in return. 

"What is it you need to know?" Mulder took the lead.

"Did you ever hear of an old hermit by the name of Ben?"

"A few times, before he died. He lived up on the hills above the town. Not just one, but any of the hills. He liked to move around quite a lot."

"Did you know if he was a mutant?" She blinked at him, then sighed. 

"You are very fast, Agent. Yes, Ben was a mutant, and he often came up to the school to interact with any mutants we had here at the time."

"What was his mutation?" Scully accepted the cup of coffee and added some sugar from the bowl on the table. Monet handed the second cup to Mulder and thought about the question.

"Do you know what bio-kinetic energy is?"

"Energy created by organic material that can be stored in an object. Technologically impossible, but there have been several theories on how it works." Monet nodded.

"It isn't a common mutation, actually one of the rarer ones, but Ben could create bio energy and store it. He could do anything from start a fire, to make rocks explode. He wasn't all that strong with it, but he had trained fairly well." 

"So that makes three mutants taken by this thing, and one human who may or may not have sacrificed herself to let her child get away." It was a clear invitation to give some answers, and for a second they thought she would refuse.

"Hhm. Well you are very bright. Both of you. Mrs Reynolds came up here with her daughter on a camping trip. It was one of the few ways for Jillian Reynolds to have fun without having a mob chasing after her. Jillian was a visible mutant from birth. Her hair was bright blue, her eyes were clear white and her skin was purple. She could manipulate water, and with training, would have been able to breathe under it, but even with Mrs Reynolds sacrifice Jillian was still taken. 

"One of the students was hiking and found what was left of her in a pond. There really wasn't much left. By then the investigation had been over for more then a month, and we didn't find out about Jillian's remains until two months after Ben died, because the student who found her is mute and deaf.

"She didn't know what to do about it, and being mute, didn't know how to explain it so she didn't try. When Jubilee went hiking with her later on, she saw Jillian's shirt and a few human bones still in the pond and came to the right conclusion. Because Jillian's bone were the same purple colour as her skin had been, Jubilee made the judgment choice of burying her rather then letting the government get their hands on something like that."

She sat down at the table quietly, waiting for them to ask another question. 

"So, this thing does go after mutants. And it wants them alive. Which means, since it didn't get that last night, it will be hunting again tonight. So Monet, where would it find some mutants around here?"

"I'm sorry to say, I can't answer that. There could be mutants any where."

"But it hunts in the woods, and this school is the closest thing to those woods. And you did state, when telling us about Ben, that you do have mutant students here."

"We do. But the mutants that aren't out on school holidays know perfectly well that they are not to go out side after dark, and a curfew has been instigated in town. No one will be going out into those woods."

"Which might induce it to going to somewhere it won't normally look. Like into town, or onto these school grounds."

"Perhaps, but this school has good defences, thanks to the accidents some of the mutant students get into. Plus the older students all know how to use a tranquilliser gun, for when the wolf pack gets rowdy around some of the newer students. It's the towns folk who are in the most danger."

"Alright. Thank you for telling us all this. I think we'd better get back down and have a talk with the Sheriff about making sure no one breaks that curfew."

"Good luck. I suggest you be careful if you plan on tracking it. Just because mutants are it's favourite meal, doesn't mean it won't attack a human if threatened."

Monet waited till they were gone, then turned to one side of the front door.

"They are smart." Jubilee came out from where she had been watching them leave; her uniform melting into the background using its camouflage technique. It looked, for a few seconds, that her head and hands were floating on thin air, then she deactivated it and it returned to the normal black and blue. 

"Yeah, but they don't really have any clue as to what they're trying to get. Doesn't matter how smart they are, there isn't a human alive who could kill the Weyr."

"Except you and Logan."

"Bullshit, M and you know it. The Weyr may be afraid of me, but it knows that I can't kill it. And Wolvie's good, but he's still just a puppy compared to that thing."

"Do you think it will hunt tonight?"

"God I hope not. Even I need some sleep sometimes. Plus Frosty's sending me and Ange to grab the kid tonight." Jubilee held the door open for her teammate and walked in after her. "Do me a favour will you? Those two will probably try to find it tonight, so keep an eye on them. The minute you feel Weyr static, yell for me or tell Gateway to get them out."

"Of course."

Lab apartment,

06:37

"Ready?"

Scully strapped her back up piece to her leg and covered it. 

"Yup. Let's go meet the others." They walked out, through the hallways and into the front office where the sheriff, two deputy's and a handful of trackers and animal control people were already gathered around a large map of the area. 

"Alright everyone, if this thing is hunting mutants like the agents here have suggested, then it will probably center around the School, and that end of the woods. If anyone knows of a different place where there might be mutants, speak up now."

"A couple of the Tyler kids were acting weird the other day. For a second I thought I saw one of them turn orange, but then he was back to normal. The other one, Cassie I think, was floating a few inches off the ground. There's been rumours that some of the kids have been asked to go to Xavier's."

"Right, Mike, Robbie, Cameron and Mark, you four go up to the Tyler's; keep an eye around the woods there. The rest of us will place ourselves in pairs, from here," He stabbed a finger at the map. "To halfway up to the School. Frost won't like us being any closer, I don't think. Keep the radios open and your eyes as well. Tranquillise unless you don't have a choice, we wouldn't want to hit one of the normal wolves, seeing as they are a protected species. We'd have the eco-people on us like that. Any questions? Good. Move."

Walter handed out the tranq guns, giving all of them four darts each, then gave them a place to stand their watch.

Mulder and Scully found themselves sitting in the chilly night air, closest to the Xavier school. 

"So when do you think this thing is going to start hunting?"

"Wouldn't have a clue. I doubt it's just going to waltz out onto the road for us to shoot though."

"Please don't say it, please don't say it." Scully whispered, hoping that he really wouldn't say it. Which he would she knew.

"Let's go have a look, huh?"

"He said it." Knowing from experience that he would go without her anyway, she grabbed one of the tranq guns and made sure it was loaded. "Mulder, if you get me killed, I will be very, very unhappy." He smiled at her and they turned on their torches.

Five minutes later they had gone nearly half a mile from the car, and still hadn't seen or heard anything unusual. The insects were all chirping, and Scully, girl scout that she had been, saw nothing to indicate that there was a disturbance around that didn't have anything to do with two clumsy humans making their way through the woods.

"There's nothing out here, Muld-"

GRRRRRR

"Then again." The two agents both turned to look at the shadows behind them, where the growling was coming from. For a second Scully thought it was one of the local wolf pack, but then it let them see its face. As it came into the light of their torches, the large brow of a Neanderthal and the long nose of a wolf became readily apparent and they knew they weren't dealing with anything human. The werewolf padded forward, much as the other wolf they had seen that afternoon had. It sniffed them, always moving forward, then began to focus on Mulder. It continued to sniff as it moved, seemingly searching for something. 

Scully watched it walk toward her partner then started to move her hand to support the tranq gun, trying to bring it to where she could aim properly. The werewolf stopped, looked at Scully then its eyes centred on the gun. It began to crouch into an attack position and Scully prepared to swing the gun up to the right firing hight.

"Weyr! Scat!" The bang of a gun announced the presence of another person as a flare flew toward the werewolf. It took off into the darkness, trying to escape, and began to run. The agents whirled around to look at their rescuer, but couldn't seem anyone. A voice came out of the darkness. "You should be more careful Special Agents. Just because you are human, doesn't mean you are not a target. The Weyr won't attack again tonight. It chose you as prey Agent Mulder, and failed. Once it chooses its prey, it won't stop till it gets it. If you leave now, and go back into town it won't get you, and no one else will be hurt tonight."

"Who are you?"

No one answered.

"Mulder, if you're the target now I suggest we get out of here." Scully grabbed her partner by the back of his jacket and hauled him along. Mulder, though curious about who had been speaking, was not in the right mood to argue with her. For once he was too scared to go mystery hunting.

Off through the trees, Monet hovered and loaded the flare gun again. Just in case. 


	4. Explanations

Thanks for yer reviews guys. And gals. Anyway, Darkwolf, yeah, I know, Sean's accent always tends to go wonky in my stories. Mainly cause I've seen so many different ways to write Irish's accent that I don't know what I'm writin' any more. But for this story, ye=you, yer=your ken=know (of course) and I never saw the word kenned until I read Kate Forsythes Witches of Eileanan series. So that is the dialect I'm running with. 

And Moonie! Watch were yer throwing the gremlins! That one hit me, drank my nummy coffee and ran away before I could punish it. Besides, M's nice in this story and in the next chapter…well…*tries not to throw up while she says it* so is Jean Grey. *slaps hand to mouth* ::muffled:: S'cuse me! *runs for the bathroom*

Lab apartments,

March 6, 08:30am

Bang! Bang!

Scully blinked as the door of her bedroom vibrated from the force of the knocks. 

"Scully! Wake up!"

"I'm up! Let me get dressed."

She scrambled into her work clothes in record time, and joined Mulder outside. 

"She's gone." He held out a cup of coffee for her.

"Who?"

"Deana. Her body disappeared last night. There's no sign of a forced entry, and the coroner was here all night, but she just disappeared." Scully didn't even wait to hear the rest as she ran out to the lab and found the crime scene. The morgue body box was open, and the body bag that she had been in was lying there without its body. Scully looked over to the coroner who was typing like mad on his computer.

"Why would anyone take her body?"

"Not just her body, Agent Scully. All her files, the photos, the x-rays, the jar of blood, all of it have disappeared. It's like she didn't even exist. Even the sheets and the gloves that had her blood on it are gone."

"You don't think someone from the government would take her for experimental purposes?" Scully looked over his shoulder as he ran through his computer files, trying to find something.

"You mean like in the reports I gave you yesterday? No government people except you and Mulder know that she's a mutant. Besides, they wouldn't bother to sneak in. They'd just show me a warrant and take her. From what the computers telling me, someone hacked in via a long range system and opened the doors for someone else to take her, then used the same long range system to take all the info from the computer." He finally stopped and sighed. "It's no use. They've taken everything. I even went into the X-Files computer with the code Agent Mulder gave me. It's not there either."

Mulder was looking around at the body bag as this was said, and had apparently found something interesting. He pulled a long strand of black hair from it, and held it up for inspection. 

"Hey Scully. Who've we meet so far that has black hair? Long black hair?"

"What? Uh…Monet St Croix, Jubilation Lee…two of the trackers last night had black hair, but it was short."

"And the only one who has been in here that we've seen is Jubilee. And she didn't go anywhere near the body."

"You think we should go back to the school?"

"I think we should go solve this case."

Dr Macleod looked at them, then slapped his forehead in a teenage like gesture of stupidity.

"Uh! Of course, how could I forget? Frost and Cassidey were calling in favours all afternoon, yesterday, asking for you and the trackers to go out hunting. They seemed awfully concerned that you don't just spend all your time in here. And Frost would never allow someone to get one of her students, even if that student was dead."

"I think we definitely need to go to the school again. Doc, would you like to come?" 

"Yes I think I will."

Xavier's

09:10am

::Xavier's?::

"FBI again. We need to speak to the headmasters, immediately."

The gates opened up.

At the front door, Jubilee was waiting for them again.

"Agents, hey Dr Macleod. Sorry to say, but the Heads aren't here, which means I'm in charge." She lead them into an office that was apparently hers, considering the shelf behind the desk was covered in photos of her and a number of different people. One of them was a man dressed in a blue gorilla suit. That made Mulder temporarily forget his questions as he realised that the blue gorilla suit was in fact the controversial geneticist Dr Henry McCoy. Supposedly one of the most well known mutants on the planet and Senator Creed's favourite target. Something else in the picture caught his attention, then he looked at the others and realised the same occurrence was in all of them.

He returned his look to Jubilee and realised she was still wearing glasses. She was sitting up on the windowsill making sure that she was in the sunlight, so that it wouldn't have seemed strange if he hadn't already seen the photos. 

"Jubilee. Were you at the morgue yesterday?"

"Of course I was. You saw me didn't you?" Scully frowned and tried again.

"Let me rephrase that. Were you at the morgue yesterday while Mulder and I were out hunting that 'Weyr' creature?" A dainty, black eyebrow rose up from behind the glasses. 

"Weyr?"

"Someone saved our lives last night when the creature attacked us, then called it a Weyr. Do you know what that is?"

"Do you?" Scully frowned again, wondering why Jubilee was giving them the run around when she had been so informative yesterday. Macleod decided to ask his questions.

"Jubilation. Why did you take Deana last night?"

"Excuse me? What are you talking about, Doc. What's happened to Dea?" She scrunched up her nose. "Aside from being dead, I mean."

Now Mulder was frowning as he caught a slight inflection of something on the word 'dead'. 

"Her body is no longer in the morgue Jubilee. And don't play dumb. I've spent to many hours with you in the town labs doing general genetic research to know when you're lying. Why take her body?"

"Cause she's not dead."

All three of them whirled to look at Mulder, shock registering on their faces. 

"Mulder, what are you talking about? We saw the body."

"Exactly. We saw the body. And we saw where that patch of grass was growing in a body like shape, right down to the fingers and toes. And the only things I haven't seen so far, are your eyes, Jubilee. You're a mutant aren't you?" He was fairly sure she blinked at him. He walked up to her and pulled the glasses from her face. She didn't protest in the slightest, just continued to look him straight in the eyes. 

Her eyes were glowing a light blue, and instead of the pupils shrinking in the sudden light, the irises changed from light blue to a darker purplish colour.

He breathed in a deep, amazed sigh at the sight and she smiled, faintly amused.

"Damn. Monet was right, again. You are fast. No wonder the Weyr went after you yesterday." She looked over to Scully who was staring at her with professional interest, while the doctor was just staring at Mulder in confusion. 

"What do you mean, Deana isn't dead?" Jubilee returned her glowing gaze back to Mulder. 

"Yeah. Yer right about me being a mutant, but what the heck do you know about Deana not being dead?" She frowned as she said that, realising her mistake instantly.

"What does he know…Jubilee, is Deana still alive?" Jubilee didn't answer. She continued to stare at Mulder.

"Yesterday, when you explained how she died, the whole time you said she gathered and pushed energy out of her. But when you tried to explain the grass, you said life essence. Then just now, you couldn't retrain the sarcasm when you mentioned her being dead."

When Jubilee narrowed her eyes, Scully was amazed to see they turned light blue again. 

"Remind me to get you DNA tested later, Agent Mulder. I don't know about any one else, but this little mutant is starting to think you have some latent psychic abilities. And no I'm not joking. I really want to have a look at your DNA." She sighed and put her blue tinted glasses back on. "Come on. I'll explain it all while we walk. She'll probably need a doctor or two when we get there anyway."

She walked out the door without waiting for them, taking them through the endless hallways and out into the large back yard. They were all surprised to see that the woods were only a few hundred yards from the back door.

"Deana could talk to trees, Mulder. So when the Weyr attacked her, she called to them for some kind of help. Trees have a conscience…not like humans, but just…an awareness of the things around them. So when they felt the Weyr about to attack Dea, they forced her with their own energy, throwing her to the ground and making her conscience melt into the earth. I watched as it happened. The Weyr never attacks me, because it's afraid of me. So instead of trying to mutilate the body further, it took off.

"I would have brought Dea back up to the school, but that's when Jonas and his boys turned up. So instead I came back here, told Frosty what happened, she made it look like we were searching for her, and then I went back and 'found' Dea and the trackers."

"So Deana's…conscience? Is floating around in that patch of grass?"

"No, actually. Deana was in that tree I was leaning against. She figured the grass was going to get trampled, so she moved to the tree and began calling out for help."

"How did you hear her?" Scully fell into step beside her, while the males trailed behind them. 

"Mutations take all forms. A few of the mutants at the school, and yes, there are a lot of us, are telepaths. We knew that Deana didn't actually die, as she has exhibited this ability once before. One of the 'paths was searching for her by telepathy, and stumbled against Deana's essence. Now all we needed was her body, and one of the healer type mutants, Deana's room mate actually, to bring her back to life. The telepath would bring Dea out of the tree and force her into her body, while Jessa would heal it. Technically it would have been just as if her heart had stopped during an operation or something. The doctors would get those zapper paddle things out and make her heart start again. That's what we're doing now."

She turned and walked backward through the woods a few steps, not coming even close to tripping over as she stared them all in the eye, one by one. 

"Sorry for breaking into your lab, Doc. But we needed her body, and how were we going to explain her being alive again if you had a Certificate of Death for her filed in your office?"

"But we would have still known."

"Yeah, but would anyone believe you?"

"So that explains Deana. But what about this Weyr thing? What is it? And who was it that saved us last night?"

"That was Monet. I asked her to keep an eye on you two; cause I had a feeling one of you had latent powers. I think I was right."

"Latent powers?"

"Yep. Not sure what, but in your case, Mulder, I think you might have some kind of clairvoyance, or empathy. Not much, but enough that your hunches are usually right. Like I said though, I'll need to check your DNA for that."

"What about this Weyr?" Scully turned her partner back to the subject.

"The Weyr…that's a loooong story…" She huffed a bit, trying to think how to tell it, then gestured for them to follow her around a group of rocks and through a copse of trees. On the other side, Ms Frost, Mr Cassidey and a young blonde girl were standing around the corpse of Deana Wendel. 

Cassidey looked up and gestured them to one side, while Frost and the girl Jessa continued to stare at the corpse. 

"What did ye bring them here for, lass?"

"Mulder guessed. I told you one of them had some kind of latent power."

"Aye, that may be so. I hope ye not angry at tha lass for breakin' and enterin', Dr Macleod? She was only followin' orders."

"Ah, no. It's all right. Though you could have just asked me and saved us all the trouble." Cassidey didn't have a chance to answer as some one gasped behind them. Jessa was bent over the corpse, her hands glowing faintly, while Frost had a hand held to her head. 

"Now!" She yelled.

Deana's body jolted and her eyes opened, she gasped for breath. 

"It's alright, Deana, breath. You're alright." Deana rolled over onto her side, sucking in air as best she could, while coughing the stale air from her system. Scully and Macleod moved in and helped her to a position where she could breathe easier, while the other three helped Jessa and Frost to their feet.

"Wow that was hard."

"You did good Jes. Dea owes you a shopping trip at the least." Frost smiled at her older student then nodded at Jessa. 

"You can both take my credit card for a shopping spree. Consider it as a therapy session." Jessa smiled, while Deana coughed again.

"Oh, I think I might ::cough:: still be dead. Did she ::cough:: just give us permission to use the sacred Platinum ::cough, cough:: Card?" 

"Wow. Luckily little brats. Every time I came close to dying, all I ever got was a reprimand for getting too close to the bad guys." The girls giggled at their senior student/teacher while the other adults looked at her in surprise.

"You did not! I remember giving you a gigantic welcome back party the last time you got killed."

"Yeah, but that time I was clinically dead. All the other times I was in comas or what ever you said 'oh, you're alive, don't ever be that stupid again!' then went back to whatever you were doing." She pulled Deana to her feet and gave her a shoulder to lean on.

"Right, since I really, really had a good commune with the flora around here, can we go back to civilisation? Please? Nothing like being dead to make you appreciate the value of good TV and junk food." Jubilee smiled and took the two younger girls around their necks, making them fall into step with her.

"Well next time you'll think a bit more then to go out in the middle of a full moon. Come on. Jessa, you okay now?"

"Yeah, but you owe me so much Dea. I hope you realise how hard it is to restart a heart that hasn't been beating for more then twenty-four hours." Jessa scowled at her friend from the other side of Jubilee and allowed herself to be tugged along.

Behind them, the four adults watched as the students trudged back to the school under Jubilee's watchful eyes. When it looked like Deana's legs were about to give out, Jubilee swung her up and carried her without comment. 

Doctor Macleod, who was used to strange things happening around this group, just sighed and followed them, leaving Emma and Sean to deal with the two agents.

Frost looked them over and again, Mulder felt a buzz in the back of his mind. Jubilee's comments about telepaths made him realise what it was.

"You're the telepath?"

"I had thought that was rather obvious Agent Mulder. Jubilee's assumption that you're a psy of some kind may not be true after all." She walked off after the others.

"Ach, don't mind her. She's just upset that the Weyr got its paws on her student. And if the lass says ye have powers, lad, then it's probably true." He held a hand out to Scully. "Sean Cassidey at yer service. Yeh must be Agent Scully, lass."

"Yes, I am. I don't know if this is an offensive question or not, but are you a mutant too?" Sean blinked at her, then grinned. 

"I woulda thought Jub'lee had told ye already. Everyone at the school is a mutant. It's a school to train mutants in power control, among other things." He held an arm out to her, and she hooked her own with his. "My personal power, if ye be interested, is the ability to create sonic waves of varying degrees when I yell. Tis why they all call me Banshee."

"Jubilee called you Bansh the first time I meet her…it didn't even register to me. Normally I pick up on strange nicknames."

"Ah, well ye'd only just seen your first mutant, accordin' ta Em, and she was dead at the time. Ye were probably a wee bit shocked."

"Yeah…I think I'm still a wee bit shocked."

"That would make two of us, Mulder." Scully glanced at Sean and cocked her head in confusion. "You lot don't seem all that surprised that one of your students just came back from the dead." He smiled at her.

"Well, as for that, it actually happens a lot around here. Ye may not have noticed in all the shock and confusion, but Jubilee did say she had been clinically dead at one time. It hasn't personally happened to me, but at least three out of ten of the students have seen what heaven looks like."

Mulder looked like he wanted to get in a long discussion about that, but instead he turned to the more current situation.

"So what is this Weyr thing? And why does it like mutants so much?"

"Ach, now that is a really long story, lad."

"Jubilee said that too."

"She would. It's her story. She can tell ye better then I can."

"Can you just give us the summery then?"

"Well, if ye insist. Now, I take it that yer well aware of what a werewolf is. A human who transforms into a wolf during the three nights of the full moon. A Weyrwolf, however, is a wolf that turns halfway human during the full moon. That's what has been huntin' the people around here." He helped Scully climb over a fallen branch, then stopped and waited for Mulder. "None of it would have happened, had it not been for a young mutant girl who was trying to have fun for once. Jillian, the first victim of the Weyr, had come up here to go camping with her mother. Unknown to both her and her mam, a renegade wolf had been exiled from the local pack and was looking for food around the camping ground. 'Twas a full moon, and the wolf was starvin'. Jillian had wandered away from the campfire, and that was when she stumbled across the hungry wolf. Well, 'e up and took a bite out o' the lass."

"But he was just a normal wolf back then?"

"Aye, he was. That changed when he got the taste of mutant blood. We humans, we're arrogant. To think that mutations are limited amongst humans is foolish. The mutant blood triggered the wolf's own mutation. The mutation seems to be more supernatural then scientific. Startled by its transformation, the wolf let go and ran off. The next night, just before sunset, it appeared back at the campsite, as if waitin'." They had made it up to the school, and he escorted them in, toward the living room. 

Jubilee appeared with an uncanny silence, carrying a tray of coffee. Neither agent bothered to ask how she knew the way they liked their coffee, and instead just waited for Sean to finish the story.

"As the sun set, the wolf began to transform, turnin' into the Weyr. The mother and daughter, they both saw it, and instinctively, the mother jumped in front of it." He looked slightly sick, so Jubilee took up the story.

"Yeah, well, she didn't survive very long, which was probably a blessing. I'm sure you've seen the reports. Jillian took off as fast as she could, trying to find a water source large enough to swim in, knowing that she might survive if she could get to a place she could control. The lake was on the other side of the woods, and the Weyr is a fast runner. When Jillian came across the pond, she decided she didn't have any other choice, and made her stand there. Weyr ripped her to tiny little bits, but managed to keep her alive long enough to eat what it needed." She sighed and flopped into a chair.

"How do you know all this? Were you watching?" 

"I'm getting to that Scully. The Weyr returned to its normal wolf state the moment it was sated on living mutant blood and flesh. However it retained some human thought capabilities. It also managed to obtain a slight control over water, thanks to Jillian's powers. Not much, but enough to make it capable of running quickly over water. For the next month, it was a wolf with a little bit of power and that was all. Then it was the full moon again, and it transformed. As the Weyr, with water-powers that were doubled thanks to the transformation, it knew that it needed fresh _living_ mutant flesh before the end of the full moon phase. That's when Ben died, and we found out what was going on. Ben had been up here visiting, when he was taking a walk and got attacked from behind. The Weyr knocked him out cold, then began to eat him…" 

She trailed off for a few seconds then shook herself out of it.

"That time it was sated quickly, and turned back to it's wolf state, this time with the water-powers and Ben's kinetic charging ability. This was turning into one dangerous wolf."

"Why did it only mutate during the full moon?" Scully sipped her coffee, waiting.

"We're not really sure, lass. Theory is, the moonlight reacts with a chemical imbalance. It's sort of like…ahem…ah…what females go through every month."

"Oh. So why did the killings stop? That was the last one in two years wasn't it?"

"The next month, when it became the Weyr again, it made the mistake of coming after _me_." With a calmness that was belied by her trembling hands, she took her jacket off and rolled her sleeve up. With a friendly gesture, Sean leaned over and swept her long hair away from her neck. Claw and teeth marks rose from her elbow, up to just below her left ear. They looked raw, like scars that were still healing. "It began by licking up most of my blood, but that was as far as it could get. What we hadn't realised up till that point was that the Weyr's personal powers, the one that he had originally, was the ability to enter a mutants mind, like a telepath or empath, and pull their powers into him while he ate them. The longer they stayed alive, the more power he would get." She flinched suddenly as a wolf's howl came from the forest and leaped to her feet. She was five steps to the door before she stopped. "Shit!"

With a growl of disgust her hand smashed through the wooden wall of the living room and stopped as it hit the plaster behind it.

"Jubilee! Emma's gonna kill ye lass." She blinked at him from over her shoulder, then realised where her hand was. 

"Okay. Ow." Gingerly she pulled her hand out and frowned at it as it began to heal slowly. After a few minutes the lacerations started to close and she sat back down. "He was listening in, the bastard." She frowned. "What was I up to?"

"Drinking yer blood." She nodded and turned her attention back to the agents. 

"Right. Well, like I said, when he ate, he got power by going into the victim's mind. But because of my natural powers, his mind touch got…tangled, I suppose is the word. You see, I have stealth shields as part of my powers. It's almost impossible for a telepath to find me or attack me if I don't want them to, and my shields threw the Weyr's attack back at him. Something real strange happened then. I'm not sure what, but when it was over, the wolf was there instead of the Weyr, and I was still alive. And I could feel some of the wolf's and thereby the Weyr's memories. That's how we knew about Jillian, cause I had the memories of that hunt in my head. I also had her powers, Ben's powers, and the Weyr's ability to heal quickly." She held out her hand to Scully, who saw that the lacerations were turning to scars and even those were fading.

"So you've got four sets of powers now? The Weyr, Jillian's, Ben's and your own?"

"Not any more, not exactly. Because I was now joined up with the wolf, I had his memories, he had mine and we could sort of feel things through the others senses, I was able to suppress what happened every month. With a little bit of will and my own personal stubbornness, I managed to help the wolf stay a wolf. I could use all four of my new powers, and the wolf, which still had some human instincts that, when joined with my mind, brought him up to a human level, could also use all four powers, including mine."

"So for two years, you and the wolf were connected?" Mulder played another hunch, and Jubilee grinned as her senses said he was using a latent power. 

"Yeah. And then two months ago, I was attacked, psychically, by a very powerful telepath. The connection…weakened. I can still sense him when he's in wolf form, and I still have all the borrowed powers during the day. But during the night especially during full moons, I only have my original powers and he has all the borrowed powers. Including a form of my shielding that we call psychic static. It prevents a telepath from using their powers while in a radius of around twenty meters of him."

"And you can't suppress the Weyr any more?"

"Nope. That's why he started attacking again. And he knows that if I get within range of him, or if he tries to eat me again, I might be able to re-establish the connection. Even in wolf form the Weyr is more in control then the wolf I was connected too."

"What happens if he doesn't get living mutant blood during the full moon phase?"

"We dunno. It's never happened before. But we might just find out. He's targeted you Mulder. He's sure that you're a mutant of some kind, and he won't go after anyone but you. That's why I want you to stay near me at all times during tonight, understood?"

"Yeah, but just one more question. Why didn't you kill it when you had the thing subdued?"

"That's rather harsh, Agent Mulder. 'Twas the Weyr that did the killin's, the wee wolf was just the other half of it. Think of it like a split personality. The wolf is the friendly, playful critter that just wants to exist as any animal would. The Weyr was the killer. And thanks to Jubilee, it was locked away, as you would do any normal serial killer. This incident could be regarded easily as a prison break." Jubilee nodded.

"Plus, thanks to the link, and all the power and mutation that Weyr ate, Wolf was on the same level as a human. We could even talk to each other on occasion. In fact, I managed to teach the little bugger how to read. It would have been like killing a pair of Siamese twins when only one of the twins has done something wrong."

"Oh."

"And we're not sure if we can safely kill the Weyr anyway."

"Why not?"

"It could kill Jubilee, at least, we assume it could, and we're not eager to find out if we're wrong." Emma was standing in the doorway, having apparently heard the conversation. 

"I'm not sure I understand, how could it kill Jubilee?" Scully nodded respectfully to Emma before turning back to Jubes. 

The girl once more showed them her scars the Weyr had given her.

"I told you I had the Weyr's healing abilities. Ever since the psychic attack, the scars reappeared. During the night, they get worse, then during the day, they begin to heal again. We don't know why they reappeared in the first place, but I keep getting the feeling that if either Wolf or Weyr is killed, I'll be headed the same way. That's why the guys had orders to use only tranqs last night." Emma was glaring at her. "What?"

"Why is there a hole in my wall?" Jubilee winced again.

"Wolf was hovering around, looking for its prey. I could hear it, but the moment I got up to confront him, he took off." Emma's foot started to tap. "I'll fix it later, okay? Can we please just figure out what we're doin' about Weyr?"

"The X-men are on their way here."

"Who?"

"Friends. Mutants. Long, long story. I think, the best thing to do would be for me to try and reconnect. I don't want to find out what'll happen if he doesn't get live flesh and blood, not if I don't really have to."

"I agree. Which means we need to trap it some how."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that. Agent Mulder, if you're willing to help, as in, act as bait, I might be able to get in it's mind." The agents frowned at the young woman. "I wouldn't ask you to sacrifice yourself, that would make the whole plan kinda pointless. I'm just asking you to lure the Weyr to some place it can be held long enough for me to connect. You'd be completely safe with the other mutants protecting you."

Mulder looked at his hands, thinking. 

"All right. But afterward, I want you to answer any and every question I can think of about mutant powers and such. Deal?"

"Deal. And if I don't survive, one of the others will answer instead. Right Frosty?"

"I don't like it, but if I have to, if you die obviously, then of course I will."

"Right, what's your plan?"

"By the time the X-ers get here, hopefully I'll have one." So saying, she stood up and walked out the door. 


	5. To catch a Weyr...

Next chapter. As always, they don't belong to me, not making any money, blah, blah, blah. Oh, and Ray, you owe me a chapter of Reborn. And Moonie, I think it's time you got that weird, Buffy/X-men/Author thing going again, cause everyone seems to be up loading things 'cept you. Well, don't just sit there staring, up-load! No wait. Go read the chapter, review, then up-load.

The Danger Grotto

5:30pm

Mulder stared around in wonder at all the mutants. He knew he was being rude, but this was a dream come true for him. As far as he could tell, he and Scully were the only humans here, and if Jubilee was right, even he might not be human. It was all kind of…

__

Overwhelming?

Who-?

A bald man in a floating wheelchair thing entered through the large doors, nodding as he passed some of the others.

__

My apologies Agent Mulder. Having met the White Queen I would have thought you to be used to telepaths by now. I am Professor Charles Xavier.

"Ohhh." Xavier was now within speaking distance, and the awed, stunned sound that came from Mulder mad him smile. 

"It's quite alright if you feel the need to stare. It's rare that we have mutant-friendly humans visiting that the students think it's funny when they get that stunned expression."

"Oh. Well no one's really talked in my head, except for that guy, ah…Chamber? And even that felt more like a general announcement over the P.A system."

"Yes, in fact, with Chamber, that is exactly what it is. Instead of broadcasting to a single person or persons, he sends out to everyone in a general radius. Just the same as if he were talking normally."

"Oh. So are all these people…"

"They were at one point or another the students of either myself, or of Ms Frost and Mr Cassidey. And all of them are trained to fight. I understand that you listen to many conspiracy theories, as well as going through the X-files cases. You may, then, have heard of the X-men. An outlaw group of mutants, that tries to bring peace between humans and mutants."

"It does sound familiar, but the only time I can remember hearing it is when Jubilee mentioned them. These people here are the X-men?" 

"Some of them. Other's are part of the group known as X-Force, the younger ones belong to the teenage group Generation X, other's are freelancers that join any group they feel like, as long as they are needed."

"Listen up!" The people around them turned to look at the control booth that was hovering just above the grotto. Jubilee was standing on it, waiting with Emma and Scott. "Alright peoples, there is a plan, but for the moment I can only outline it for you. The basics are, Nightcrawler, you stay with Agent Mulder at all times, as will Phoenix, Psylocke, Storm and M. The others, patrol the areas around the school, always in pairs, make it look like you're out hunting for the little bugger…whatever you do, do not attack him. Xavier and Frost stay with me, they will keep in contact with the 'paths that surround Mulder at all times. The second there is a hint of psychic static, the tekes put up a shield around Mulder, Nightcrawler, the moment you or Mulder actually see the Weyr, you teleport him out and me in. The tekes will move the shield from a personal one to a cage. Then you leave the rest up to me."

"If the Weyr attacks one of you before then, get out of the area quickly and down to the medlab. Agent Scully, Hank and Cecelia will be waiting for you. Even the smallest cut must be cleaned up and quickly. We don't know what might happen if it manages to infect your blood with itself." Emma glared around at the others while Cyclops relayed the rest of the information. Jubilee jumped off the platform and jogged out of the grotto. 

"We don't know how much the Weyr can hear through Jubilee, so she is not to know where we plan to set our trap. We need to keep the Weyr as confused as possible. Nightcrawler, Jubilee will be on the roof all night, as that will be the safest place to put Agent Mulder in case the Weyr escapes the tekes. You teleport Mulder up, and Jubilee back down."

"Ja, Cyclops, I understand." The blue demon-like mutant -bamfed- from his place near the door, to the back of the Professor's hover chair. He grinned as Mulder blinked in shock next to him.

"Hey One-Eye. Who's to say that the Fed boy is gonna be the target. Weyr's smart. If he knows we're trappin' him, he'll go after someone else."

"We know. The first plan is in case the Weyr wasn't listening in to Jubilee's mind. If he was and decides to target someone else, then we use the second plan. That's why you're going out in pairs, Logan. Also, Jubilee will be thinking strongly, on purpose, that there is a second plan, and the first one is simply to distract the Weyr from the second. If the Weyr attacks someone else, send an empathic shock bubble to the nearest telepath. They'll inform Nightcrawler and he will bring both Jubilee and Phoenix to take the Weyr."

'Shock bubble?'

__

All my students are trained to send out a 'bubble' of emotions. It creates a psychic wave that disturbs any telepath in the way. Even with stealth shields and psychic static it will usually get through. The telepaths will respond immediately. Xavier gave him a small smile of encouragement. Across the room, where Scully was standing with Hank McCoy and Cecelia Reyes, he could see that she had heard the same thing. 

"I want all teams to stay on the coms at all times, just in case the psychic static deadens the bubble effect."

There was a general nod of agreement, then they were talking amongst themselves, pairing up, and getting weapons. Scully and Mulder exchanged glances, both hoping this would work.

The roof of Mass Academy,

06:47pm

Jubilee paced around the roof, restless, angry and fairly upset. The restless and most of the upset was all her, but the angry and the rest of the upset was Wolf, loudly broadcasting his dislike that she was setting out to trap him. 

She in return was broadcasting her intense regret and sorrow that it had to come to this. Unknown to the others, she and Wolf had been more then just psychically bonded. It was more of a symbiont effect, and the fact that she may have to kill her other half was hurting her more then anything else. But the sorrow of remembering what he had done was hurting her too much to just let him continue.

She suddenly hissed in pain as the scars on her shoulder began to bleed. Her head whirled to look at the sun, and she realised it had only just set. There was still enough of a glow to make it look like daytime. But the difference was, Wolf was gone, and Weyr was coming.

__

Prof? Xavier's hover chair appeared behind her. _Now._

The deep rumbling in her mind announced both the psychic voice of the most powerful telepath on the planet, and the end of the change that meant Weyr was now in charge. 

__

It's starting! Positions!

Mulder looked around the small alley like hole they had cornered themselves in. The girls' dorm was to the left of them, while the main house was to the right, and the connecting walkway created the third wall behind them. Kurt and Jean had assured him this was the best place to wait, while Psylocke and Monet had simply nodded and floated to the second story windows using their own unique powers, acting as lookouts and rescue. Storm was floating above them, over the school.

No doubt Jubilee and the others could see her from where they were, but it didn't pinpoint the exact location of Mulder and his team, which would confuse the Weyr, and maybe make it look more like the first trap was indeed the decoy. 

Jean and Betsy suddenly shifted. 

__

Chamber has encountered static near the west end of the school. The static wave is moving this way. Kurt, get ready. Kurt nodded to Jean, shifting even closer to Mulder.

There was a few seconds silence, then Xavier's voice intruded. 

__

Gambit is down, Skin is wounded, static moving faster…Gateway just appeared, Gambit and Skin have been transported to medlab. Another few seconds of silence. _Logan is down, Cable is reporting heavy static, but it's fluxing. Weyr may be moving toward the lake._

"Is this going to work?"

"I vould hope so, mien fruend ."

__

Cyclops is down, Storm, get him out of there. Jubilee reports that Weyr is being indecisive.

Above them Storm swept down to the forest, sending droves of cold, freezing air toward one area. A pillar of ice appeared, as Iceman got Cyclops out of the way. 

__

Weyr is continuing to move toward Mulder's location. Another silence, then the voice reappeared, fainter then before. _Stati…comin…Kur…ready._

The warning wasn't needed, as all of them could see something loping out of the woods. Kurt sidled up to Mulder, taking his arm into a strong hold. 

"Close yer eyes freund, this vill make you nauseous." Mulder took his advice and closed his eyes, though he was still holding tightly to the tranq gun and the flare they had lent him. He heard a growl, around twenty meters away, then a snarl and a loud pop as his world suddenly tilted. Kurt quickly let go of him and the -bamf- noise and cloud of sulphur announced that he and Jubilee were gone. Mulder opened his eyes to find himself standing beside Xavier and Frost.

"The tekes managed to grab him, but they're having trouble holding him. It will be up to Jubilee now. There is nothing else we can do to-" Xavier broke off as the frantic psychic voice of Jean Grey entered their heads.

__

Sir, we had the Weyr, but the minute Jubilee appeared it started to send sonic shock waves at us. We lost our hold, it ran and now Jubilee is running after it. All the telepaths are out of commission down here, can you and Emma find them?

Frost shifted, cocked her head and then announced clearly to everyone.

__

Jubilee and Weyr both have their stealth shields up; there was a moment of psychic static when I swept by Domino and Rogue. They report hearing loud noises moving swiftly toward the lake. The sudden flash of bright, psychic power made every head on the school estate ring with pain, and when Mulder finally managed to open his eyes he found Storm standing beside an unconscious Xavier, while Emma Frost had somehow ended up fainting in his arms. 

"Help me get them down to the medlab."

"But Jubilee-"

"Will do what she has to do. No doubt the others are looking for them at this moment. Our duty is to get the telepaths somewhere safe so they can recover." Mulder sighed, then nodded. Gingerly he picked up Frost and followed Storm to the stairs. The mutants could take care of themselves. Besides, his head was really hurting.

The school medlab,

March 7, 6:48am

Everyone looked up as the door to the medlab opened again. The assorted teams of mutants waited for the only human on campus to make her report.

"Cyclops is fine. He needed nearly thirty stitches, and will most likely have trouble walking for the next few days, but other then that is unhurt. Now, who has scratches, bruises or other little wounds? Dr Reyes and I will clean them up for you." Iceman and Cable moved toward Scully, while Rogue picked up Nightcrawler and carried him in. The demonic priest was half-asleep, and too tired to walk, let alone -bamf- anywhere.

"Everyone, go get sleep. Now." Most of them grumbled but they were all too tired to argue with Psylocke. As one of only two telepaths still functioning, she had placed herself in charge of the ragged group, while Monet, the other telepath, was out helping Logan, Deana and Jessa to find Jubilee. It had been nearly eleven hours since the young woman had disappeared without a trace, taking the Weyr with her. Logan and Monet were tracking her as best they could, while Jessa and her roommate Deana were doing what they could to help. If Jubilee had managed to subdue the Weyr again, leaving Wolf in charge, Deana would be able to talk to it, asking where Jubilee was. Jessa was there to help if someone got wounded. 

The two young girls had gone out as soon as the sun rose.

"That means you as well Agent Mulder. There's a guestroom up in the east wing. Artie and Leech will show you the way."

The pink and green boys appeared beside him, each one grabbing a hand and tugging. Psylocke grinned as Artie made the 'no no' finger appear in the air in front of them. 

"Artie says that friend Mulder shouldn't stay down here. Leech agrees with Artie. Mulder needs sleep."

Mulder blinked at them tiredly then nodded.

"Thanks kids. Can you tell Scully where I am?" Betsy nodded and shooed him away. With a sigh she stretched her tired mind. 

__

M? Anything?

Nothing. Not a trace and the scent disappeared when they entered the lake. Wolverine is nearly going insane up here. I'm afraid if we don't find them soon, he'll go feral, and I just can't deal with another feral today. Deana has been asking the trees if they know anything, and all she can find out from them is that Jubilee is alive, Weyr is alive, Wolf is alive and they're all dead. That's exactly what they told her and the only thing they told her. They won't say where, they won't say what happened, they won't-

Monet, enough. You are babbling. Tell Logan to come back. If the trees say Jubilee is alive, we'll find them, but we need a bigger search party, and we aren't going to get that until everyone gets some sleep. A moment of silence, then a growl was her answer.

__

He won't listen. He wants to know why the trees say she's alive and dead at the same time.

Logan! If you don't stop now, I'll put you to sleep and then when we do organise the search party, I won't wake you up! You are absolutely no use to anyone when you are half dead with worry! There was another growl, and then Logan's thoughts reached out.

'Fine. But if anything happens while we're all takin' a nap, Bets, I'm gonna hold you responsible.'

__

Of course. Now get your arse back here. And tell Jessa to come down to the medlab. She can help us get Xavier, Frost and Phoenix back up. Chamber is already awake, but he's got a headache like you wouldn't believe. Cable is fine, except for the fact that he's burnt out and probably won't be able to use his psychic powers until this afternoon. She smiled as she remembered something else. _Oh, and it turns out that Jubilee was right. Mulder was complaining mentally of bright lights and headaches. I DNA tested him while the doctors were busy. He's a mutant of some kind, we think he might be clairvoyant. So if he and the rest of us 'paths get some undisturbed sleep, we might be able to boost his powers and locate Jubes._ There was a grunt of approval.

'Good.'

Then the connection cut off, and Psylocke finally gave in, fainting into the arms of Angel, who had been hovering behind her for the last half an hour.

Mulder tossed again then rolled onto his stomach. He couldn't sleep. Weird images kept flashing through his head. Weird thoughts too. 

__

"She could manipulate water, and with training, would have been able to breathe under it-"

"Did you find them?"

"No, Logan lost the scent at the lake."

The noise was still moving fast in front of her. 'Damn little bugger. I will get you this time Weyr. You know perfectly well, I won't give up!'

The feeling of contempt for her puny legs and her speed came back to her. 'My legs are not puny!' Anger and humour came back to her in an equal mix.

The clear order for her to leave him be then suddenly shock as a tree in front of the head runner exploded. 'I will not let you get away!' The second runner made a flying tackle, and they both of them tumbled into the lake. There was a sharp pain and a push_ then the pain intensified past anything either of them could really handle. Suddenly, light, energy, air and water began to swirl around them, engulfed them-_

Mulder sprung upright as the dream hit him hard. He hadn't even realised he had fallen asleep…

"Mulder? Are you awake?"

"Yeah, come in Scully." His red haired partner gave him a quick once over as she walked into the guest bedroom, then held out an aspirin and a glass of water.

"What time is it?"

"Nine-thirty. Xavier and Jean are both awake, though Monet and Betsy finally collapsed from exhaustion. Emma's awake, but her powers aren't, and Cable has limited broadcasting at the moment. And Chamber's acting as if nothing even happened to him, so they want to try and boost your powers to see if they can find her." She grinned. "Still can't believe you have powers. That's just…even after every X-file we've ever gone through, it just seems strange."

"Yeah…I think I'll just go back to sleep. She'll come back when she's ready. She just has to sort it all out." He swallowed the aspirin dry and let his head fall back to the pillow.

"What!?" Scully, nudged him but he was already asleep again.

Scully watched him for a second, then shrugged and quietly closed the door. A few minutes later she was confronting the telepaths and Logan in Frost's office.

"Well?"

"He went back to sleep. But before he did, he said that Jubilee would come back when she was ready. She just had to sort it out. His words."

"He's sure?" Xavier didn't wait for an answer. After nearly twenty-four hours around telepaths, Scully had become accustomed to the blank-eyed look that signified a communication. "Yes, he is sure. He was having a dream about it."

"So we're just gonna wait?"

"I think that would be best. Mulder was having a uniquely clairvoyant dream. Jubilee will come back when she is ready. Though when that might be is slightly hard to tell." Logan glared for a moment, and then grunted and walked out. 

Xavier School,

1:00pm

It was lunchtime when Mulder finally decided to wake up. The noise that assaulted him as he walked in to the mess hall surprised him. Nearly everyone, with the exception of Monet and Psylocke were awake and eating. Scully waved him over to where she was sitting with Emma and the Professor.

"Hey. Why is everyone awake?"

"Good afternoon Agent Mulder." The Professor smiled calmly at him, though the worry lines around his eyes betrayed him. "They're all awake because they are all hungry. You must understand that what happened yesterday was only a middle level crisis when compared to what we normally have to face. All the students really needed were a couple of hours sleep, and enough food to speed up their metabolism."

"Oh…so you found Jubilee then?" From the table next to them Logan and Storm turned to listen to the conversation.

"No, Mulder. You told us this morning that she would come back when she was ready. That wasn't just a dream you were having. That was a clairvoyant vision. The trauma of the psychic overload yesterday seems to have awoken your powers. You'll find that strange bits of information will come to you now, when you don't expect them." Mulder's eyes lit up, and for a second he looked like he was about to start questioning Xavier about his powers, but a scream from one of the younger students, his mind told him it was Jessa, distracted him.

"Oh my God! Wolf!" The room went quite, everyone turned to look at the balcony door, and to what Jessa was pointing at. 

A ragged, obviously injured and very wet wolf was limping its way toward the door. If this wasn't strange enough, the wolf was the same completely black colour that Wolf and Weyr had been, with the exception of a bright bluish/purple stripe of fur moving from it's left eye all the way down its back and then to its tail. There was blood all over its fur and it wobbled a bit as it used its snout to open the glass door. 

With a whimpered growl, the wolf sat down and closed its eyes. The room was completely frozen as it began to glow a soft yellow/gold. A few seconds later, a very tired, very ragged Jubilee stood up from where she had just transformed.

She smiled slightly at the varying expressions of stun and shock and tried to take a step forward. 

"Hey guys-" She collapsed unconscious onto the floor.


End file.
